Sternpfade - Teil 2
by Saavek
Summary: Wie sich die Pfade von Menschen in den unendlichen Weiten des Universums immer wieder kreuzen, davon erzählt diese Geschichte. Der erste Teil behandelt das Thema Liebe.
1. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

In der Nacht war Schnee gefallen. Ganz San Francisco war in eine wunderbare weiße Decke eingehüllt. Jonathan liebte es, wenn sich die Welt im Wechsel der Jahreszeiten verwandelte. Zusammen mit seinen Freunden, Steve McCloud und T'Pok, schlenderte er über den Campus der Sternenflotten-Akademie. Die drei hinterließen nahezu parallele Spuren im Schnee. Genauso parallel war ihre bisherige Laufbahn verlaufen. Vor drei Jahren und acht Monaten - T'Pok hätte es sicherlich noch genauer angeben können - hatten sie gemeinsam ihre Ausbildung an der Akademie begonnen. Seitdem waren sie unzertrennliche Freunde geworden. Sie hatten sich bereits vorgenommen, nach ihrem Abschluss auf dasselbe Schiff versetzt zu werden. Natürlich würden sie in verschiedenen Abteilungen landen. Steve war unter den dreien der Technikbegeisterte und wollte auf jeden Fall die goldene Uniform der technischen Abteilung anziehen. T'Pok interessierte sich für Medizin und hatte die Absicht, eine blaue Uniform zu tragen. Jonathan dagegen war sich noch nicht sicher, welche Farbe er wählen sollte. Einerseits interessierte er sich sehr für Wissenschaft, andererseits war er fasziniert vom Warp-Antrieb. Aber auch die Vorstellung ein elegantes Sternenflottenschiff zu steuern hatte ihren Reiz. Das einzige, was er definitiv nicht werden wollte, war Sicherheitsoffizier. Sein Vater war ein solcher gewesen und deshalb wusste Jonathan, welche Gefahren dieser Job mit sich brachte. Seine Freunde wollten ihn überreden in ihre jeweilige Wunsch-Abteilung zu kommen, doch Jonathan wollte die Entscheidung alleine treffen. Und irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er noch in diesem Jahr eine Entscheidung treffen würde.

Eine andere Entscheidung stand ebenfalls vor der Tür. Der alljährliche Weihnachtsball der Akademie stand an und keiner der drei hatte bis jetzt eine Tanzpartnerin. In den letzten zwei Jahren hatten sie sich erfolgreich gedrückt. Doch in diesem Jahr wurde von allen Kadetten aus dem dritten und vierten Ausbildungsjahr erwartet, dass sie vollzählig antraten, um den jüngeren Jahrgängen ein gutes Beispiel zu geben. In diesem Jahr würden sie sich nicht vor ihrer "Verantwortung" drücken können.

"Ich habe vor zwei Tagen eine hübsche junge Kadettin getroffen", sagte Steve. "Ich glaube, ich werde sie fragen, ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht."

"Dazu musst sie aber erst einmal wiederfinden", erwiderte Jonathan. "Und wie groß ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, eine bestimmte Kadettin an der Akademie ein zweites Mal zu treffen?"

"Eins zu zwanzigtausend etwa", antwortete T'Pok.

"Das ist doch gar nicht so schlecht", sagte Steve. "Und mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Boothby dürften meine Chancen noch ein bisschen besser werden."

Der Gärtner der Akademie war bekannt dafür, dass er jeden Kadetten kannte. Auch John und seine Freunde kannten den alten weisen Mann sehr gut und sie mochten ihn sehr. Besonders Jonathan hatte eine sehr enge Freundschaft mit Boothby entwickelt, denn dem Gärtner hatte er es zu verdanken, dass er damals auf die Akademie gekommen war. Er hatte ihn mit Maria Ayala bekannt gemacht, welche ihn durch ihr eigenes Beispiel überzeugt hatte, dass die Sternenflotten-Akademie der richtige Weg für ihn war. Und gewiss würde er auch drei Kadetten helfen eine passende Tanzpartnerin zu finden.

"Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus", fragte Steve T'Pok.

Der Vulkanier hob die rechte Augenbraue - ein typisch vulkanischer Gesichtsausdruck, den Jonathan schon von seiner Adoptivmutter Sevar kannte und der bei Vulkaniern schon fast den höchsten Grad an emotionalem Ausdruck darstellte. In diesem Fall wollte T'Pok wohl zum Ausdruck bringen, dass er nicht genau wusste, was er von der Frage halten sollte.

"Steve meint, ob du schon eine Tanzpartnerin gefunden hast", erklärte John schmunzelnd.

"Ich habe meine Aufmerksamkeit meinen Studien zugewandt", sagte der Vulkanier. "Da hatte ich keine Zeit mich mit solchen nebensächlichen Angelegenheiten zu befassen."

"Oder kurz gesagt, du hast auch noch keine", sagte Steve ebenfalls schmunzelnd.

T'Pok hob erneut seine Augenbraue. Selbst nach drei Jahren war es ihm noch nicht gelungen seinen Freunden das typisch menschliche Besserwisserische abzugewöhnen. John versuchte die Situation etwas zu entschärfen.

"Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass wir diese Angelegenheit zu unserer Top-Priorität machen. Es könnte sonst passieren, dass wir die einzigen Kadetten sind, die ohne Tanzpartner erscheinen."

"Oder schlimmer noch", fügte Steve hinzu, "Wenn alle weiblichen Kadetten vergeben sind, müssen wir miteinander tanzen."

"Das ist doch nicht wirklich dein Ernst?" fragte T'Pok irritiert.

"Du kennst die Admirals nicht. Wenn es um die Ehre der Akademie geht, kennen sie keine Gnade."

"Steve kennt sich da aus", sagte John zur Bestätigung. "Sein Großvater ist ein Admiral."

T'Pok blickte von einem seiner terranischen Freunde zum anderen. Nach kurzer Überlegung blickte er in die weiße Ferne.

"Wenn das so ist", sagte er, "dann sollten wir schleunigst Mr. Boothby aufsuchen."

"Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung", sagte Steve.

Sie mussten den Gärtner auch nicht lange suchen. Er war gerade in seinem Wintergarten beschäftigt, in dem die Pflanzen standen, die die winterliche Kälte nicht so gut vertrugen. Ihm leisteten zwei Sternenflotten-Offiziere - einer in goldener, der andere in roter Uniform - Gesellschaft. Boothby zeigte seinen beiden Gästen gerade seine Sammlung exotischer Blumen. Als er die drei Kadetten bemerkte, winkte er sie näher heran. Da sah Jonathan auch, wem Boothby die Ehre gab, seine größten Schätze zu bewundern. Der Offizier in der goldenen Uniform entpuppte sich als jene junge Frau, die ihm vor fast vier Jahren im Quantum Cafe von ihrem im Delta-Quadranten verschollenen Bruder erzählt hatte. Es war Maria Ayala. Der Mann in der roten Uniform neben ihr wies dieselben dunklen Haare und denselben südländischen Teint wie sie auf. Er hatte sogar dieselben dunklen Augen wie sie. Für Jonathan war sofort sonnenklar, dass dies Juan Ayala sein musste, Marias Bruder. Auch Maria erkannte ihn und winkte ihm zu.

"Ah, da sind Sie ja", wurden sie von Boothby begrüßt. "Gerade haben wir über Sie gesprochen, Mr. Tarius. Maria Ayala kennen Sie ja bereits", sagte er mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln. Dann wies er auf den Mann in rot und sagte: "Das ist Marias Bruder Juan."

"Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht", sagte Jonathan freudig und schüttelte Juan Ayala die Hand.

"Es freut mich, Sie endlich kennenzulernen", erwiderte Juan ebenso freudig. "Maria hat mir schon viel von Ihnen erzählt."

"Wir dachten uns, dass wir dir einen kleinen Weihnachtsbesuch abstatten", sagte Maria.

"Das ist eine schöne Überraschung", erwiderte John. "Darf ich euch meine Freunde vorstellen? Das sind Stephen McCloud und T'Pok."

Wieder wurden Hände geschüttelt. Von Steve wurden die Ayalas mit den Worten: "Nennen Sie mich Steve" begrüßt. T'Pok beschränkte sich auf einen stummen Gruß.

Nachdem die formelle Vorstellung beendet war, kamen die Kadetten auch gleich wieder zu ihrem eigentlichen Anliegen zurück.

"Boothby, wir brauchen Ihre Hilfe", sagte Steve zu dem Gärtner. "Es geht um den Tanzabend."

"Ah, ich verstehe", sagte dieser weise nickend.

"Redet ihr ruhig schon mit Boothby", sagte John zu seinen beiden Freunden. "Ich möchte mich ein wenig mit Maria und Juan unterhalten. Wir haben uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen."

"Mach das, John", antwortete Steve. "Wir sehen uns dann nachher im Quantum Cafe."


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2**

"Maria, ich freue mich so dich wiederzusehen", sagte Jonathan, nachdem sie sich eine ruhige Ecke im Arboretum gesucht hatten. "Und besonders freue ich mich endlich deinen Bruder kennenzulernen, von dem du mir schon so viel erzählt hast."

"Maria hat mir auch viel von Ihnen erzählt, Mr. Tarius", sagte Juan Ayala.

"Oh, bitte nennen Sie mich Jonathan."

"Gerne! Aber nur, wenn du mich Juan nennst."

Die beiden Männer lachten. Maria schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Sie lies die beiden sich in Ruhe unterhalten, während sie sich ein paar exotische Blumen anschaute.

"Ok, Juan. Ich bin sehr neugierig. Wie ist es dir auf der Voyager ergangen?"

"Mit der Frage habe ich schon gerechnet", sagte Juan grinsend. "Es war eine spannende Reise. Der Delta-Quadrant birgt an jeder Ecke neue Geheimnisse. Wir haben viele fremde Welten erkundet und viele neue Spezies kennengelernt."

"Ihr wart dort, wo noch nie ein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist", vollendete Jonathan dieses berühmte Zitat des Warpantrieb-Erfinders Zefram Cochrane.

"So kann man es sagen", bestätigte Juan. "Und während der Reise ist die Besatzung des Schiffes zu einer richtigen Familie geworden."

"Du warst doch beim Maquis, als ihr eure Heimreise angetreten habt."

"Die Zeit ist lange vorbei. Ich bin wieder ein Sternenflotten-Offizier", sagte Juan und zeigte dabei stolz auf seine Rangabzeichen. Zwei goldene Pins und ein schwarzer prangten an seinem Kragen.

"Du bist jetzt Lieutenant Commander wie ich sehe", sagte Jonathan erstaunt.

"Captain Janeway hat mich sehr schnell wieder in meinen alten Rang als Lieutenant befördert …"

"… und aufgrund deines tadellosen Dienstes an Bord hast du dir das Vertrauen der gesamten Mannschaft verdient", vollendete Maria, die ihre Blumenbesichtigung beendet hatte, den Satz ihres Bruders. "Während des letzten Jahres im Delta-Quadranten hast du dir sogar die rote Uniform verdient."

Maria war sehr stolz auf ihren großen Bruder. Schon früher, vor seiner Zeit beim Maquis, war er immer ihr Vorbild gewesen. Jetzt war es wieder.

"Und wie war es, wieder nach Hause zu kommen?", fragte Jonathan.

"Zuerst konnte ich es kaum glauben, dass ich wieder auf der guten alten Erde war. Ich wurde von meiner Familie stürmisch begrüßt. Meine beiden Söhne waren ganz schön in die Höhe geschossen in den sieben Jahren."

Bei den letzten Worten musste Juan schmunzeln.

"Naja, um es kurz zu machen. Nach drei Monaten Urlaub mit meiner Familie bin ich wieder in den aktiven Dienst getreten, als Pilot auf der U.S.S. Ceres."

Jonathan staunte über die ungewöhnliche Karriere des Juan Ayala.

"Wie ich hörte, machst du auch gute Fortschritte hier an der Akademie", sprach Juan weiter.

"Ja, die Ausbildung an der Akademie macht viel Spaß. Aber es gibt so viel zu lernen – da würde ich am liebsten gar nicht von hier weg wollen."

Nun lachte Maria.

"Ich kann mich noch an einen jungen verschüchterten Mann erinnern. Der wollte um keinen Preis von seiner Familie weg. Er fürchtete sich vor zu großen Veränderungen."

Auch Jonathan lachte nun. Ja, dieser junge Mann war er gewesen – vor fast vier Jahren.

"Nun, glücklicherweise waren die Veränderungen ein kleiner Preis im Vergleich zu dem, was ich bekommen habe." Jonathan zögerte kurz. Dann schenkte er Maria sein schönstes Lächeln und sagte: "Ich wollte dir nochmal danken dafür, dass du mir gezeigt hast, dass die Sternenflotte das richtige für mich ist."

Auch Maria lächelte nun.

"Nichts zu danken, Jonathan. Ich glaube eher, dass ich dir geholfen habe, deine wahre Bestimmung zu finden."

"Nun, so ganz gefunden habe ich sie noch nicht."

Maria und Juan blickten den jungen Kadetten fragend an.

"Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden, in welche Abteilung ich gehen will."

"Tja, da kann ich dir diesmal nicht helfen", sagte Maria. "Das musst du ganz allein für dich herausfinden."

Jonathan unterhielt sich noch eine Weile mit Maria und Juan, während sie sich auf den Rückweg zu Boothby machten. Dieser hatte inzwischen für Jonathans Freunde eine passende Tanzpartnerin gefunden. Er konnte sogar Steve dabei helfen, seine 'hübsche junge Kadettin' wiederzufinden. Für T'Pok fand er eine 'angemessene Tanzpartnerin' – eine Vulkanierin. Er widmete sich gerade der Pflege einiger kleiner Baumsprösslinge, als Jonathan und die Ayalas zurückkamen. Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander und versprachen, sich regelmäßig zu schreiben.

"Na, Mr. Tarius, da sind Sie ja wieder", wurde Jonathan von dem Gärtner begrüßt. "Ihre Freunde sind bereits im Quantum Cafe und im Moment wahrscheinlich dabei ihre Tanzpartnerinnen kennenzulernen."

"Konnten Sie jemanden passendes für sie finden?"

"Hm, das denke ich doch. Zumindest haben sie sich sehr bei mir bedankt."

Jonathan schmunzelte bei der Vorstellung, dass sich zwei junge Kadetten bei einem wer weiß wie viel älteren Mann dafür bedankt haben, dass er sie verkuppelt hat.

"Und nun wollen Sie auch eine haben", unterbrach Boothby Johns Gedanken.

"Wüssten Sie denn jemanden für mich?"

"Schon möglich", antwortete Boothby mit dem für ihn so typischen gütigen Lächeln.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3**

Tatsächlich wusste Boothby jemanden für Jonathan. Ihr Name war Jiral Solis. Sie war eine attraktive junge Trill mit lockigem braunen Haar und geheimnisvollen grünen Augen. Für ihr junges Alter strahlte sie eine ungewöhnliche Erfahrung aus. Ihre Leistungen an der Akademie waren ausgezeichnet. Und soweit Boothby wusste, hatte sie noch keinen Tanzpartner für den Weihnachtsball.

Jonathan beobachtete sie – sie las gerade in einem Buch – von der Theke des Quantum Cafes aus. Dort hatte er auch seine beiden Freunde samt Tanzpartnerinnen gefunden. Die vier waren jedoch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig zu beschnuppern, als dass sie John Tipps geben könnten, wie man ein Mädchen anspricht.

Was sollte er sagen? Hallo, ich bin Jonathan Tarius. Willst du mit mir zum Ball gehen? Das klang zu sehr nach billiger Anmache. Er wollte doch einen guten ersten Eindruck hinterlassen. Sollte er ihr einen Drink bestellen? Nein, das machten doch nur die Machos in irgendwelchen Schundromanen.

"Was mag sie wohl gerade lesen?", fragte sich Jonathan.

Das brachte ihn auf eine Idee. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und ging zum Tisch der jungen Trill.

"Hallo, was lesen Sie gerade für ein interessantes Buch?", fragte er sie.

Die Trill senkte ihr Buch und blickte zu Jonathan auf. Er spürte, wie seine Ohren rot wurden.

"Es ist eine Abhandlung über die Topologie und die Metrik von Subrauminstabilitäten und Wurmlöchern."

"Ah, das klingt sehr interessant."

Jonathan kam sich ziemlich blöd vor. Jetzt musste er sich schnell etwas einfallen lassen, bevor sie das Interesse verlor.

"Ich interessiere mich auch sehr für Wurmlöcher", sagte er. "Jonathan Tarius", stellte er sich vor und streckte der jungen Trill seine Hand entgegen.

Diese richtete einen Blick auf ihn, so als ob sie seine unbeholfenen Annäherungsversuche auch als solche erkannte. Jonathan befürchtete schon, dass sie ihn einfach abblitzen lassen würde. Doch dann streckte sie ebenfalls die Hand aus. Sie fühlte sich etwas kalt an, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass Johns eigene Körpertemperatur in den letzten zwei Minuten um 0.3°C angestiegen war. Er hoffte nur, dass sie seine Aufregung nicht bemerkte.

"Jiral Solis", stellte sie sich vor und zog sogleich ihre Hand wieder zurück.

"Kann es sein, dass wir uns schonmal begegnet sind?", fragte Jonathan etwas unbeholfen. Als er Jirals argwöhnischen Blick bemerkte, fügte er schnell hinzu: "In einem Akademie-Kurs meine ich."

"Das wäre durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen", antwortete Jiral. "Ich besuche sehr viele Kurse an der Akademie. Da kann ich mich nicht an die Gesichter sämtlicher Teilnehmer erinnern."

"Nun, an ein so schönes Gesicht kann ich mich immer erinnern."

Mit einem solch skeptischen Blick, wie ihn Jiral ihm nun zuwarf, hatte Jonathan nicht als Antwort auf sein Kompliment gerechnet. Er versuchte die Situation zu retten, indem er einfach frei heraus sagte, weswegen er sie angesprochen hatte.

"Eigentlich wollte ich Sie fragen, ob Sie schon einen Tanzpartner für den Weihnachtsball haben."

"Ich habe nicht vor zu dem Ball zu gehen. Ich muss diese Abhandlung durchlesen und mich auf eine Prüfung vorbereiten."

"Tja, dann …", sagte Jonathan enttäuscht. "Hat mich gefreut Sie kennenzulernen."

Mit gesenktem Kopf stapfte John zur Theke zurück. Seine beiden Freunde Steve und T'Pok hatten sich inzwischen von ihren Tanzpartnerinnen verabschiedet und empfingen ihn nun.

"Na, wie war der Erste Kontakt", fragte Steve grinsend.

"Die Verhandlungen wurden eingestellt", antwortete Jonathan niedergeschlagen.

"Kein Grund den Kopf hängen zu lassen", versuchte ihn Steve aufzumuntern. "Es gibt noch mehr Fische im Teich."

"Was soll John mit einem Fisch anfangen?", fragte T'Pok.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

Alle Aufmunterungsversuche von Steve und T'Pok waren vergebens. Jiral Solis hatte Jonathan zwar ziemlich kalt abblitzen lassen, dennoch ging sie ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie hatte eine so warme Stimme, zu der ihr kühles Auftreten gar nicht passte. Irgendetwas sagte John, dass sie in Wirklichkeit ganz anders war. Irgendwie wusste er, dass unter dieser Eisschicht, von der er gestern abgeprallt war, ein warmer Kern schlummerte.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als der Türsummer ging.

"Herein", sagte er.

"Johnny", rief eine erfreute Stimme, als die Tür aufging. Es war Alexander, Johns kleiner Bruder. Begleitet wurde er von Sevar, ihrer beider Adoptivmutter. Sofort hatten sich alle Regenwolken in Johns Geist aufgelöst. Freudig nahm er seinen Bruder in die Arme. Seit drei Monaten hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Nur die Semesterferien erlaubten es den Brüdern gemeinsame Zeit zu verbringen.

"Was freue ich mich euch zu sehen", rief John aus.

"Wir haben gehört, dass die Kadetten des dritten Jahres Weihnachten hier an der Akademie verbringen sollen", sagte Alexander.

"Ja, das soll den Zusammenhalt in der Gruppe stärken und auf die Zeit an Bord eines Raumschiffes vorbereiten."

Alexander schien diese Anordnung nicht so recht einzuleuchten.

"Naja, wie dem auch sein. Da du an Weihnachten nicht mehr zu uns kommen kannst, dachten wir uns, dass wir einfach zu dir kommen. Weihnachten ist doch ein Fest, dass man in Familie verbringt, oder?"

Jonathan lachte.

"Ja, das stimmt schon. Aber eigentlich soll man sich ja daran gewöhnen, dass die Kameraden und Mannschaftskollegen die Familie sind. Ach, was soll's. Ich freue mich, dass ihr hier seid."

Jonathan lud seine kleine Familie zu einem Spaziergang über den winterlichen Campus ein. Während sie durch den feinen Schnee stapften erzählte er ihnen von dem Besuch der Ayalas und von dem bevorstehenden Weihnachtsball. Auch von Jiral Solis erzählte er.

"Sie ist eine Trill?", fragte Sevar.

"Ja, eine wunderschöne junge Trill", antwortete John.

Sevars Blick richtete sich auf einen unbestimmten Punkt in der Ferne und zugleich nach Innen. Sie schien über etwas nachzudenken, sich an etwas zu erinnern, was vor langer Zeit gewesen ist.

"Ich kannte mal einen Trill-Botschafter namens Deban Solis. Er war lange Zeit auf der Erde stationiert."

"Wann war das?", fragte John.

"Das ist schon über 150 Jahre her. Damals besuchte ich die Erde im Rahmen eines kulturellen Austauschprogramms."

John und Alexander hörten Sevars Ausflug in die Vergangenheit gespannt zu. Nach ihren bisherigen Altersschätzungen, müsste die Vulkanierin damals noch eine junge Studentin gewesen sein.

"Vielleicht ist deine Jiral eine Ur-ur-ur-ur-Enkelin dieses Botschafters", vermutete Alexander.

"Schon möglich, Alex", sagte John.

"Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit", fügte Sevar hinzu. "Jiral könnte eine vereinigte Trill sein."

"Du meinst …", sagte John "… du meinst, sie trägt einen über 150 Jahre alten Symbionten?"

"Vielleicht ist er sogar noch älter. Nur die Trill wissen vermutlich, wie alt ihre Symbionten werden können."

Diese Information musste Jonathan erst einmal verdauen. Die junge Frau, die er gestern so ungeschickt angesprochen hatte, trug wahrscheinlich das Wissen mehrerer Leben in sich.

Können die Trill nicht irgendwie kenntlich machen, wer von ihnen vereinigt ist und wer nicht, dachte Jonathan. Dann würden einem ahnungslosen Außenweltler wie ihm einige Peinlichkeiten erspart bleiben. Aber was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Er musste nur sicherstellen, dass es stimmte, was sie vermuteten.

"Wir sehen uns später im Quantum Cafe."

Mit diesem eiligen Gruß, verabschiedete er sich von Alex und Sevar und lief in Richtung des Arboretums.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

Boothby war ziemlich überrascht, dass er Jonathan schon wiedersah. Er war wie immer mit der Pflege seiner Pflanzen beschäftigt, als der junge Kadett zur Tür hereingesprungen kam.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen heute helfen, Mr. Tarius?", fragte der alte Gärtner.

"Boothby, Sie müssen mir alles erzählen, was Sie über Jiral Solis wissen."

"Nun, viel weiß ich nicht über sie."

"Aber Sie wissen doch bestimmt, ob sie eine vereinigte Trill ist."

"Das kann schon sein", sagte Boothby mit einem weisen Lächeln. "Die Trill wollen nicht unbedingt immer preisgeben, ob sie Träger eines Symbionten sind, müssen Sie wissen. Sie wollen mehr als die Person angesehen werden, die sie sind und nicht als Reinkarnation eines früheren Wirtes."

Jonathan hatte das Gefühl, dass er Boothby auf eine andere Weise das Geheimnis entlocken musste.

"Sie hatten mir doch Jiral als Tanzpartnerin empfohlen", sagte er. "Nun, sie hat gesagt, dass sie kein Interesse an dem Ball hat. Sie vertieft sich lieber in wissenschaftliche Abhandlungen. Warum haben Sie mir ausgerechnet sie empfohlen?"

Falls Boothby von der Nachricht überrascht war, dass Jiral nicht zum Ball gehen wollte, so zeigte er dies nicht. Stattdessen deutete er im Blumenbeet vor ihnen auf eine recht unscheinbar aussehende Pflanze, die nicht aussah, als würde sie von der Erde stammen.

"Das ist eine andorianische Orchidee", erklärte der Gärtner. "Sie sieht sehr unscheinbar aus, nicht wahr. Das liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass sie sich angepasst hat um die langen und harten Winter auf Andor zu überstehen."

Jonathan war verwirrt. Welchen Sinn sollte diese Lektion in extraterrestrischer Botanik haben?

"Kein Mensch würde wohl auf die Idee kommen, sich näher mit diesem scheinbar langweiligen Gewächs zu beschäftigen. Doch wenn auch nur ein Sonnenstrahl die Eisschicht durchbricht, …"

Boothby deutete zur anderen Seite, wo sich ein Blumenbeet befand, welches von oben beleuchtet wurde. Im Schein dieser künstlichen Sonne wuchsen einige wunderschöne Blumen, wie sie Jonathan noch nie gesehen hatte.

"… dann wird aus dem kleinen grünen Gewächs eine wunderschöne Blume."

Boothby blickte Jonathan erwartungsvoll an. Offenbar wollte ihm der Gärtner etwas beibringen.

"Sie meinen, ich sollte nicht so leicht aufgeben und mich näher mit Jiral beschäftigen", übersetzte er die Metapher.

"Sie haben es erfasst, mein junger Freund."

Damit hatte Boothby ihm bestätigt, was er schon selbst vermutet hatte. Jiral Solis war in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so kühl wie sie sich gab.

"Aber es wäre trotzdem sehr hilfreich, wenn ich wüsste, ob sie eine vereinigte Trill ist."

"Was wäre es Ihnen wert, dass ich es Ihnen sage, Mr. Tarius?"

Nun war Jonathan an der Reihe überrascht zu sein. Dass Boothby wie ein Yridianer handeln würde, hätte er nicht erwartet. Doch er wollte herausfinden, wie Jiral wirklich war. Also ging er darauf ein.

"Ich würde Ihnen helfen die Pflanzen in Ihrem Arboretum zu pflegen."

"Hm", Boothby schien kurz über sein Angebot nachzudenken. Dann sagte er: "Ein paar helfende Hände könnte ich immer gebrauchen. Einverstanden, junger Mann."

Mit einem Handschlag besiegelten die beiden Männer den Handel. Nun war Boothby mit seinem Teil an der Reihe.

"Jiral Solis ist eine vereinigte Trill", sagte der Gärtner.

Jonathan hatte es schon geahnt, dass das die Antwort sein würde.

"Ihr Symbiont ist sogar schon ziemlich alt. Sie ist, glaube ich, bereits der neunte Wirt."

"Das erklärt so einiges", dachte Jonathan laut.

"Zum Beispiel?", fragte Boothby neugierig.

"Naja, dass sie so viel Erfahrung ausstrahlt, zum Beispiel. Dass sie so selbstbewusst auftritt. Und sicher erklärt es auch, warum sie so kühl auf meine Annäherungsversuche reagiert hat."

"Zufälligerweise war sie heute Morgen bei mir", sagte Boothby fast wie beiläufig. Jonathan blickte den Gärtner erstaunt an.

"Sie erzählte mir von einem jungen, gutaussehenden Kadetten, der sie gestern Abend im Quantum Cafe angesprochen hatte."

John spürte, wie seine Ohren erneut rot wurden.

"Er machte auf sie einen etwas unbeholfenen Eindruck. Aber er schien sich sehr für sie zu interessieren. Das sagte ihr zumindest die Erfahrung mehrerer Leben. Sie bat mich herauszufinden, ob dieser Kadett ein ehrliches Interesse an ihr hätte oder ob der Auftritt von gestern Abend nur gespielt war."

Das war eine richtige Überraschung für Jonathan.

"Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass mein Auftritt nicht gespielt war", sagte er schnell. "Mein Interesse an ihr ist wirklich ehrlich."

Boothby nickte wissend.

"Ja, das dachte ich mir. Sie haben bereits Ihr ehrliches Interesse bekundet, als Sie auf meinen Handel eingegangen sind."

"Heißt das, das war nur ein Trick um meine Absichten Jiral betreffend zu testen?"

"Nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich, mein junger Freund", sagte Boothby mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Ich wollte damit nur auf Nummer sicher gehen."

"Heißt das, ich brauche Ihnen jetzt nicht mehr mit Ihren Pflanzen helfen?"

"Nun, Sie wissen ja, wie die sechzehnte Erwerbsregel der Ferengi lautet: 'Ein Geschäft ist ein Geschäft.'"

"'… bis ein besseres daherkommt'", ergänzte Jonathan.

"Oh, Sie haben Ihre Hausaufgaben in extraterrestrischer Kultur gemacht."

John gab sich geschlagen.

"Ok, ich werde Ihnen helfen."

"Dafür verrate ich Ihnen auch noch etwas, was Ihnen helfen wird. Die andorianische Orchidee ist die Lieblingsblume von Miss Solis."


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

Mit einem bis zum Halse schlagenden Herzen und einer andorianischen Orchidee in der Hand betätigte Jonathan den Türsummer an die Tür zu Jirals Quartier. Dann atmete er tief durch. Hoffentlich verlief diese Begegnung erfolgreicher als die erste. Die Tür öffnete sich und John blickte in dieselben geheimnisvollen grünen Augen, die ihn schon vor nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden so fasziniert hatten.

"Hallo", sagte er etwas zaghaft.

Als Jiral die Orchidee sah, formte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

"Hallo", erwiderte sie.

"Wollen wir vergessen, was gestern Abend vorgefallen ist, und noch einmal den Ersten Kontakt herstellen?"

"Ich kann mich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was gestern Abend vorgefallen ist", antwortete Jiral und schenkte John ein weiteres bezauberndes Lächeln.

Sie trat von der Tür weg um ihn einzulassen. Erfreut nahm sie die Orchidee entgegen und stellte sie sogleich an einen sonnigen Platz am Fenster.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich gestern so abweisend war. Eine frühere Wirtin meines Symbionten hatte mal schlechte Erfahrungen mit Männern gehabt. Und seit ich vereinigt wurde, bin ich ebenfalls ziemlich misstrauisch geworden. Aber durch Boothby weiß ich, dass Ihre Absichten ehrlich sind."

"Ja, was wären wir ohne unseren Gärtner."

Beide lachten. Das fühlte sich gut an. Die erste Brücke war geschlagen.

"Ich habe gehört, dass Sie ihm ein wenig unter die Arme greifen wollen."

"Naja, er hat mich mehr oder weniger dazu überredet. Aber eigentlich mag ich die Natur sehr. Deswegen freue ich mich schon auf die Arbeit im Arboretum."

"Dann werden Sie dieses Jahr bestimmt auch die große Ehre haben, den Weihnachtsbaum aufzustellen und zu schmücken."

Das hatte Boothby ihm verschwiegen. Schon seit seiner Kindheit war es für John an Weihnachten die größte Freude, den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken. Wahrscheinlich wollte der Gärtner ihn damit überraschen.

Das wird ein schönes Weihnachtsfest, dachte John.

Eine kleine Sache war da allerdings noch ungeklärt.

"Wollen Sie mit mir auf den Weihnachtsball gehen?"

"Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen", antwortete Jiral mit einem zauberhaften Lächeln.

Jonathan und Jiral unterhielten sich noch einige Stunden. Jonathan erzählte von seiner Vergangenheit und wie er auf die Sternenflotten-Akademie gekommen war. Jiral erzählte von ihrer eigenen Vergangenheit und von den früheren Wirten ihres Symbionten. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Deban, der zweite Wirt des Solis-Symbionten, nicht nur Johns jetzige Adoptivmutter Sevar getroffen hatte, sondern auch die Gelegenheit hatte, den legendären Jonathan Archer kennenzulernen. Da war natürlich sofort Jonathans Begeisterung geweckt.

Irgendwie muss Boothby davon gewusst haben, dachte er.

Dennoch staunte er, auf welch einzigartige Weise doch das Schicksal immer wieder die Lebenswege zusammenführte.


End file.
